fearlessdivaproductionsfandomcom-20200213-history
Wear Something Black
Johann’s car had pulled up into a clearing, Sam had never been this deep inside of Rosewood national forest before. He had a sickly feeling in the pit of his stomach as his father unbuckled his seat belt. Sam took a deep breath and followed suit. Once outside the cold night air hit him summer had truly disappeared and the harsh coldness of autumn had arrived. Sam had only taken a few steps before he saw the mass crowd of photographers and general citizens. His father turned around to look at hi in the eyes. "I will be back soon, just stay here and don't talk to any of the press" Johnathan Kendrick instructed. As Johnathan walked under the tape the press went wild, Samuel heard them screaming comments and questions to his father. “Mr. Mayor, is it true the body belongs to Bradley Wilson?” “Mr. Mayor how is your son and his friends holding up?” And on and on the questions went Samuel then joined the gawking bystanders as his mind filled with terrible thoughts. What if it is Bradley, what then, he had become accustomed to life without Bradley a long time ago, a life where he and his former friends hardly ever spoke or acknowledged each other. A life were their actions were not critiqued at every turn. "Hey" a familiar voice came from behind him, it was Hanson Jones, who had somehow managed to get to the front of the crowd. "So is it him?" Hanson asked, "I it Bradley?" his words slurred a little at the mention of their friends name. Samuel was in awe, Hanson and he had barely spoken since Bradley disappeared. The boys initially kept together when they got back to school, but after constant police interview, television appeals and all around media frenzy the boys couldn’t be around each other anymore without feeling sad. Samuel couldn't help but notice how much Hanson had changed, he no longer had his purple hair, and instead he was sporting a thick brown head of hair, pushed out of his eyes by an overly large quiff that had a large blonde streak running down the middle Samuel couldn't help stare. He then realised Hanson was still waiting for an answer. "I don't know, they haven't said anything” Samuel replied his voice was shaky somewhat due to the wheat her and due to the fact he was incredibly nervous. "I was closing up my Mom’s shop and I… I saw the police cars. I knew something was bad and I knew it had something to do with him. I just felt it in my gut you know” Hanson sighed looking on as the police and ambulance whispered to each other. Hanson then continued to say “I followed them on my skateboard, and when I got here, well I saw all of this " Hanson said indicating to the crowd. Both boys looked at each other heir eyes filled with dread. "Hey isn't that Charlies Dad talking to your Dad? I keep forgetting he's chief of police now. Is Charlie here?" Hanson said asking yet another question. Sam rubbed his eyes and then shrugged "I don't know. Doubt it, his Dad doesn't strike me as the bring your son to work kind of guy” Samuel answered sarcastically. "I was kinda hoping he would be here, I wanted to apologise” Hanson said sympathetically. Samuel's head turned slowly "What do you mean?" he asked. "Well in the cafeteria today, Will kinda dumped a milkshake all over Charlie” Hanson whispered, Sam’s eyes widened and he opened his mouth slightly but Hanson continued, “Now before you say anything or give me the Samuel stare, I was busy and I thought Luke had it all handled" he tried to explain. Samuel snarled at him, in disgust “Wow great friend you are Hanson, oh god Brie is so lucky" Samuel hissed. Hanson eyes filled with rage. His open hand clenched the police tape and he gritted his teeth. "Okay one, you know you would have done just the same, like if Nick told you to leave Charlie you would. And don't pretend like you're St. Samuel you know we were all as bad as each other when where with Bradley. Two don't ever mention my girlfriend again” Hanson barked back. The two boys locked eyes, the crowd moved back slightly expecting a fight. But suddenly Samuel took a deep breath out "You're right. We can all be kinda dicks and you were right about being as bad as each other. I guess Bradley had that effect on people. And I am sorry for bringing Brie into this, it was rude". Sam apologised The two boys gave each other a small nod, when they were interrupted, by the sound of police “Confirmed, I repeat, Confirmed" a voice said over the radio. Hanson and Samuel both stared at each other, and back at the police who were now lifting a covered up body into an ambulance. "Oh my god, it is him!" Hanson screamed. Hanson covered his mouth and backed away. "I don't wanna watch this anymore, see you round Sam" he cried before he fled, pushing his way through the now lively crowd. But Samuel just stood, stood as a tear ran down his cheek, he knew what he had just witnessed, he closed his eyes and wept for the end of his childhood, the end of innocence and for the loss of his friend. Randy was asleep, it was late Saturday morning and the smell of bacon and coffee filled the entire Walker house when the muscular teen woke up he let out a large sigh. His parents didn't wake him up today which was just the way he liked it. Randy reached over to his phone and saw that his home screen was filled with texts and missed calls. "You have 2 Missed calls from Rebeca” “You have text from Riley” “You have a missed call from Clara” “You have a text from Blake” “You have a missed call from Hanson" Randy raised his eyebrows, out of all them he decided to call Blake and Riley The Masters twins, propping himself up on his bed Samuel pressed call. He was greeted by a loud "WHHAAAATTTTTTSSSSSUUUPPP MR.WALKER“ the two twins screamed through the phone, Randy assumed that he was on loud speaker. "Okay why is my phone filled with messages, and why of all people is Hanson Jones calling me?" Randy asked as he played with his blonde hair. The two twins went silent for a moment not answering their friend’s question. "Dude you haven't heard?" Riley asked in an unfamiliar tone of voice. "Heard what, will one of you just spit it out" Randy demanded in an aggressive tone of voice. "Er dude. They found Bradley Wilsons body last night" whispered Blake with a sympatric voice. Randy quickly jumped up as everything seemed to move slower and the athlete began to breath heavy. "Randy, Randy are you okay? I know he was your friend, just” But before Blake could finish talking Randy hung up. For the first time since he was a little kid, all Randy wanted to do was cry and hug his mother. He ran down stairs "Mom! Dad!" he shouted for his parents. They were in the kitchen, with a full breakfast waiting for him, his farther Bruce Walker looked up from his morning paper he looked at his son in the eyes and merely said "We heard" before returning to reading. Randy's bright blue eyes began to fill with tears "Mommy" he cried walking towards her. Randy's Mother Daisy Walker ran straight over and hugged her son who was now braking down. “It’s gonna be alright baby, stop crying" his mother said in a comforting voice. "No its not, my best friend is dead, he's dead!" Randy screamed breathing deeper and deeper. "Look, just eat your breakfast and Man up son!" Shouted Bruce from behind his paper. "It’s a sad situation yes. But there’s no need to act like a pansy. Now sit down" he ordered. Randy wiped away his tears and sat down, his mother’s face went red with anger as she started at her husband aggressively. She threw her apron onto the back of a chair before shouting "Count yourself lucky we both have work now, and when we get home we will have a talk about the way you have to constantly make Randy feel like this. Boys cry Bruce, he just lost his friend for Christ sake. Not all men heartless like you!" she cried. "Crying makes him weak, what do you think his friends would say if they saw him crying, and cuddling his 'mommy’” replied Mr. Walker in a cruel demeaning tone. It was on that note Randy stormed out, he had become used to his parents arguing, but today they were being extra insufferable. He walked out of his house and to the corner of his street where the newly built child’s playground stood. He opened the gate and looked at the empty play area, he smiled as the thought about how much Bradley would have loved to make this the groups meeting place… He’d probably kick little kids off the swings, he thought to himself. Randy slowly sat on a swing and called the one other person he wanted to talk to, his brother David. His older brother David was not only gifted athletically like Randy, but he was smart and was training to be a Doctor at Hollis College. He had a small apartment close to the campus, as the phone rang Randy began to push himself on the swing. "David hey, um could I maybe stay with you for a bit?" he asked in a polite manner. His brother however sighed from the other end of the phone. “Oh bro, you know I love you but I got a girl coming round in like 5, so call you back promise".... as the he hung up Randy looked up at the sky, that was his only chance of getting away from the arguing, he knew he had hundreds of friends, that would love to have him stay over, or so he told himself. Yet he couldn't shake the feeling that now he felt truly alone. He sat there alone on the swing as a black sky started to form around Rosewood. "So today makes it official, today marks the day of Bradley Wilson’s funeral" Luke said, pointing a camera at Charlie, who looked at his friend with his sad eyes. "Turn that off just for one second” he asked. Luke gave him a nod as Charlie turned to the mirror and fixed his tie. "This was actually one of your better ideas by the way, a documentary about Bradley. This could do a lot of good, if it was honest. To bad everyone at his funeral is gonna be talking about how 'nice' and 'friendly’ he was” Charlie paused as he looked at Luke’s reflection “It’s people like you and me who know the truth Luke. We saw Bradley for what he really is and was, he was a monster" he whispered. Luke’s face dropped "Wow, little morbid don't you think C" he said trying to grab the shoulder of his friend but Charlie brushed him off. "No, it took me the incident with Will and the milkshake to realise, I let bad people wreck my life. I let Bradley do it, and I let those idiots do it every day at school, and I am so tired of it all” he croaked as he began to cry. Luke hugged his friend "Regardless of what he was, its ok to cry Charlie" Luke whispered. He soon pulled away and grabbed his camera and headed for the door, however he was stopped by Charlies mother who was blocking the doorway. "Oh thank god Charlie you haven't left" she said in a breathless voice. "Should I wear these shoes?" she asked holding up a pair of plane black heels "Or these ones, I know they have a bow on, but they still are black so, what do you think?" she asked holding up a pair of more extravagant pair of shoes. Charlie's eyes widened and he began to go red in the face with embarrassment his mother was now constantly asking advice on things like fashion, diets, and how hot Zac Effron was. Mom, please Luke is here" Charlie pleaded pointing at his friend, his mother stood there holding the shoes eyes fixated on Charlie "FINE. The bow ones" he answered reluctantly as his mother squealed and hugged her son "Thanks Charlie" she said as she skipped out the room. “Mom, wear something black, nothing too low cut!" Charlie Shouted out the door. Luke turned to Charlie with a huge grin on his face. “Dude why is your mom now treating you like some sort of fashionista?" he asked. Charlie looked at his friend and just laughed "Oh the perks of having a gay son darling” he replied in an old Hollywood like fashion. “We all know fashion darling, now shall we " he said in a theatrical tone, pointing towards the door. The two boys headed down stairs waiting to go to the church. Samuel stepped out of his front door and was greeted by a gentle morning breeze. He took a deep breath and slowly walked down his patio stairs. He checked if he looked half decent in his father’s car mirror and seeing that his thick brown hair was just ever so slightly messy, he began to panic. What will everyone think? '' He thought. Turning up to his old friend’s funeral like this. Samuel realised all these thoughts weren't him “Relax Sam, it’s going to be okay" he told himself as he headed out his gate he looked at the house across the road, It was Bradley's old house. Sam remembered how Mrs. Wilson moved to England soon after Bradley went missing, she couldn’t bare staying in a town filled with reminders of their son. The house had been empty ever since, but now, now it had a bright red SOLD sign up. A car was already in the driveway and curious as ever Samuel wanted to meet his new neighbours. He quickly checked his watched and realised there was plenty of time before the funeral so he crossed the road and approached the house. Looking at it closer Sam’s mind was filled with memories of how the boys used to play on the grass, or lounge on the patio. He thought about the time the all first drank alcohol and how it was in Bradley’s room. He smiled, this house was filled with so many memories it was hard thinking of it as someone else’s other than Bradley’s. Approaching the gate Sam heard a voice coming from behind him "Can I help you?" Sam thought he recognised this voice and as he turned around he saw a girl, whose long blonde hair reached just below her shoulders the girl was wearing a 'House Stark' T-shirt and tight jeans. "Erm yeah my friend lived in this house, I just wanted to greet the new neighbours" Samuel said approaching the girl. The girl’s bright green eyes looked right through Samuel and straight into his soul. "You knew Bradley Wilson?” she whispered pointing towards Sam. She paused for a moment before exclaiming “Oh my god... SAMUEL KENDRICK" Samuel had no idea who this girl was or how she knew him. "It’s me Lucy, Lucy Heart " she laughed pointing at her face. Sam's face lit up "Lucy! Wow you... you've changed, since you left town" he laughed awkwardly. Lucy smiled brightly "Yeah! Well I did leave when I was nine, so I kinda hit puberty and got boobs. So I guess I do look different. Look I'd love to stay and chat but I have a million and one things to unpack and it looks like your busy too“ she pointed at his tie. "I’m so sorry to hear about Bradley. Please give my parent’s regards to everyone” she whispered. “See you around neighbour” she laughed Lucy bent down and picked up a box that was laying on the pavement she slowly began to make her way up to the house, Samuel Watched in awe, THE LUCY HEART, his first crush was back in Rosewood, so close to him. He couldn't help but blush, he turned his back and looked up down at his tie, at his bleak black clothing, he was reminded why she now lives close to him, and was reminded of the sorrow, he now has to face. The whole church was filled, a large group of people began to approach the church all at once. Hanson who was linking Brie with Nina trailing behind them was one group. Then there was Randy and Rebecca who too were linked up by their arms, they were followed by their gaggle of jocks and cheerleaders. Following behind them at the back of this group was Clara, who stared at Brie, Hanson and Nina for a moment, before being ushered forward by her boyfriend Blake. Charlie, Summer and Luke where right behind them, all sporting matching sunglasses, as the sun shone bright over the bleak scene, and there alone approached Samuel with no Nick, no Charles, no Layla, he was all alone. The three groups and the lone Sam all approached the entrance at the same time, the girls in various black dresses, and the boys all in suits. They shared glances and exchganged greetings. "Summer" said Rebecca faking a smile "Rebecca" replied Summer giving her former friend an equally fake smile. "Charlie, Hanson, Sam... Friends of Charlie and Hanson” Randy nodded taking authority of the situation and separating the two girls. “Look Summer, as much as I would love to see you and Rebecca go at it in tight dresses. I am gonna have to draw the line, this is our friends funeral, and no one I repeat no one is gonna ruin it. Which means, no bitch fights, no milkshakes over other people’s heads or any beverage for that matter and no protesting for rights of god knows what" Randy shouted laying down the law. "Now shall we all go in like adults" Randy said in a calm voice. Charlie smiled “Woah it’s almost like Bradley never left” he said taking off his glasses, and entering before anyone else. Once inside everyone was looking for a place to sit, until they heard their names being called "SAM,RANDY,HANSON,CHARLIE " came a squeaky voice. "Over here, I saved you boys space at the front" shouted Mrs. Wilson, pointing down to an empty bench without saying a word to anyone both Charlie and Sam walked over to her. Hanson looked at Brie and down at the bench she was standing next to. “Just go, you should say goodbye, I'll sit by Nina, Summer and Luke” she whispered kissing his lips softly. As he walked away he turned back as she gave him a slight wave and sat on the bench next to Nina. Rebecca on the other hand looked at her boyfriend "Don't you dare leave me at a time like this" she shouted at Randy but before she could say anything else Randy was halfway down the aisle, heading towards the other boys. As the service started the boys all stared at the closed coffin that had so many photos laid on, it was covered in flowers and notes. Bradley was truly adored by everyone. None of the boys cried, they couldn't explain it they saw people who hardly knew Bradley crying, yet they remained steady. Charlie looked over his shoulder to see his brother Mike comforting his mother who had mascara all down her face, that’s when he saw him coming down the aisle. "Oh my god” he whispered “Guys look. It’s Robbie” he continued all the other liars heads swung round as they saw the boy dressed in all black sit down next to Brie. "What is he doing here, and why is he sitting next to my girlfriend?" Hanson asked with anger in his voice. The boys hadn't seen Robbie in a long time, and seeing he at Bradley's funeral was even stranger, he saw the four boys looking at him. He smiled slightly and then waved at them. The organ then blasted causing them to turn back around as the service was commencing. Once the service had finished the four boys remained behind inside the empty church. Mrs. Wilson had told them to take all the time they needed to say goodbye. They all stood over Bradley's coffin. "See you dude" Randy said in a calm tone rubbing the coffin lid. "You'll always be our leader" Sam whispered practically crying, Charlie bent his back slightly and kissed the coffin "Bye Bradley" he cried as Hanson put his arm around his shoulder to support him. "Gonna miss you buddy" Hanson whispered. The boys all exchanged a look and all collectively hugged each other. But Randy backed out quickly "No, no this doesn't mean we're all friends again. Just because this happened. I have friends, good ones and I wouldn't trade them for anyone” he shouted as he ran out hiding his tears. "No he's wrong" Hanson said "he might not be our Friend, but I for one don't want to lose you guys again" he continued smiling at Charlie and Sam. "You're right, we may be bad together. Clearly that’s evident after seeing Robbie here today, but being together reminded me of how much I missed you two" Sam said sympathetically. Charlie let out a big sigh "Yeah. I only have two friends anyway, so an additional two would be nice " Charlie said letting out a little laugh "He always did know how to bring us together" Hanson said stroking the coffin once more. "Do you guys wanna grab a coffee before heading to wake?" Hanson asked his two friends. "Yes! Coffee sounds so good right now, I feel like I haven’t slept in days" Samuel replied putting his arms on ether boys shoulders. They walked up the aisle reunited at last and as they exited the church the coffin was left alone, and so was Bradley. The three boys approached the door and fresh air and sun light beamed down upon them, all the parents were talking together, Luke and Summer were talking to Brie and Nina, and Randy was with his usual gang. Rebecca looked angry, she stomped her foot and started to shout at Randy, but it only took one kiss from the blonde haired boy and she melted in his arms and forgave him. "They are such A weird couple" Samuel said as the other two boys laughed. “What do you mean making out in front of a church after your friends funeral is so normal” laughed Hanson. Charlie and Sam smiled, this would be their last carefree moment for a long time. As suddenly Samuel, Randy, Charlie and Hanson’s phones all went off at the same time, the boys opened in almost perfect harmony. “That was weird” Hanson commented. “We all got a text at once. So did Randy by the looks of things” he whispered pointing at the jock who was pulling out his phone. All three boys read the message together it was from a blocked number and read. '“This is just the beginning, buckle up boys – Kisses B”''' they all exchanged a look with one another and then looked up to see Randy staring back at them. Me shoved his phone in his pocket and turned his back on them, leaving them to stare at the mysterious text alone. Main Cast * Nicholas Hoult as Bradley Wilson - 3/17 (''Mentioned Only)'' * Logan Lerman as Charlie Crew - 3/17 * Dylan Sprayberry as Hanson Jones - 3/17 * Chase Crawford- Samuel Kendrick - 3/17 * Alexander Ludwig- Randy Walker - 3/17 Supporting Cast * Maia Mitchell as Brie Buchanan - 2/17 * Dane Dehann as Luke Prescott - 2/17 * Liam Aiken''' as Robbie Knight 1/17 (First Appearance)'' * Carlson Young as Lucy Heart - 1/17 ''(First Appearance) '' * Becca Tobin - Rebecca Redd as 2/17 * Nolan Gerard Funk as Blake Masters & Riley Masters - 2/17 * Rita Volk as Nina Langdon - 2/17 ' * '''Channing Tatum as David Walker - 1/17 '- Voice only '' * '''AnnaSophia Robb as Summer Gloss - 2/17 ' * 'Nicole Gale Anderson as Clara Porter - 2/17 ' * '''Freddie Storma as Michael Crew - 2/17 * Sarah Michelle Gellar as Carol Crew - 2/17 * Courtney Cox as Ruby Wilson- 2/17 * Neil Patrick Harris as Jonathan Kendrick - 2/17 * 'Liden Ashby as Bruce Walker - 1/17 -' (First Appearance) * '''Kristin Chenoweth as Daisy Walker - 1/17 ''(''First Appearance) '' Category:Handsome Little Liars Category:Episodes Category:Fearless Diva Productions